Taunt Me
by Von Uriken
Summary: Kigo drabble. Don't like, don't read. R
1. Chapter 1

This was my first fanfic. Fixed a typo on it though.

* * *

I _know_ she just does it to taunt me. I can see it in her eyes, that little spark that no one catches. I shouldn't be _able_ to catch it, this dance we do is all about speed. Slow down enough to see, or be seen, and you get hurt.

I'm just perceptive, that's what I always tell myself. Since the day I met her I've told myself these things, I'm just perceptive, there's no higher bond to speak of. I'm just taunting her, there's no other reason to call her by those pet-names. I'm just insane, that's why I whisper things huskily while we're fighting.

I guess I taunt her just as much as she does though, so it might not be her fault. Like I'm ever going to admit it aloud though. But just -

There it was again, I _know_ she does that to taunt me. While they're not watching, and after I see that little spark that I shouldn't be able to see. It's another thing I can tell myself before I go to bed at night, she's _just_ taunting me. There's no other reason for her to sway her hips after I pause. There's no other reason for her to turn around, look to the side, and stick the edge of her index finger in her mouth.

There's no _other_ reason for her to leave herself so open, so vulnerable, like that. No possible reason for her to lower her eyelids and look so seductively at me. And maybe it's just my imagination running wild on me, but there can't be any other reason for her beautiful crimson hair to flow behind her like that, like some giant billboard saying 'Take me! Take me!'

No matter how many times I see that, I still won't let myself believe it, because as soon as I turn back she'll be back in her stance. And I'll only have my memory, or something along the lines, of her swaying in those baggy brown pants, her cleavage pressing tight against her tight black shirt, open in the mid-drift as always.

I guess, there's always the memory of her hair matted to her forehead in sweat, and her top as wet as if she was in a wet t-shirt contest. But those two dorks are back to chasing each other through the room, holding god-knows-what to do something neither of us could care less about.

As soon as they leave our eye-sight she's already jumped a safe distance from my attacks, and - There she goes again, I _swear_ she just does it to taunt me. Maybe if I think it enough, I'll start believing it.

R&R


	2. Cute Little Mouse

**A/N:** No, this doesn't have anything to do with the previous drabble. It's a separate one-shot with years between the writing of the two. I just figured I might as well not make another story just to hold it, and the theme is kind of similar. I think both of these one-shots were made basically the same way, while I was tired and procrastinating from something more important in a small window of not-too-long. Have I improved? I don't know.

* * *

Running, jumping, stumbling. It was all done to the limits of his mind and emotions. He couldn't focus any more than he was, dashing about. He couldn't breathe any harder or go any faster.

He, of course, had screwed up, and there was a good deal of tension added by knowing that he had screwed up. There was even more-so added knowing that he had to fix it. He couldn't just let it lie, after all.

Kim had been captured, and it'd been his fault. And now he had to solve this problem by himself.

The last time he had seen her was well over ten minutes ago, after he had unwittingly collapsed the platform underneath her and Shego, leaving only the one with the most constitution standing. It was unfortunate that it wasn't Kim, since Kim made up for strength in balance, and there'd been nothing to balance on once it came tumbling down.

So Drakken and his goons had started the chase, pushing him further and further away from his partner while Shego did who-knows-what to her. But that had, as previously stated, been some time ago, and since then he'd made up most the distance through the sprawling underground labyrinth.

With the sounds of his chest pumping vigorously and his hunters closing in serving as a backdrop, he victoriously swung wide the doors leading to where he had last seen Kim, only to realize that the boiling-acid room probably wasn't where they would keep prisoners. Luckily, the good Doctor Drakken had taken to labeling the labyrinth, most likely for how often he got lost in it, and the prisoner room was clearly somewhere to his right. If it wasn't a trap, but knowing Drakken, putting a trap in his base was more deadly for he and his men than for meddling heroes.

Giving himself just a few seconds to rest, he got his legs pumping again, half running, half scrambling through the next set of doorways even as the entrance behind him burst open in a flurry of red uniforms and blue skin. His footsteps echoed wildly around him, first through the right doorway, then down one intersection, left, right again, and finally straight through a pair of abnormally large double-doors.

The first thing that came to mind as he entered the room was thankfully not a ball of green plasma, but it was close. Shego was definitely there, slamming Kim against a slab more fitted for a bad Frankenstein movie than reality. With one hand a bolt of plasma was tossed, pushing him across the room in a mad scuttle. Scuttle was a good word for it, monkeys scuttled.

"Buffoon!" She roared, throwing plasma haphazardly. He couldn't even find the time to look up, or he might have noticed the enraged scowl covering an unusual flush, and her other hand pinning Kim's wrist to the wall with little resistance. It was unbolted.

"Let KP go, Shego!" He responded, even if it lacked the ferocity of her own voice. A bit too nasally.

Thanks to her uneven aiming, he had found the time to duck behind another holding slam, identical to the one Kim was currently attached to. It was plenty thick enough to last for now, not so much if she was actually trying to kill him, but he was flighty enough not to notice.

He noticed the oddest things though. "Hey, KP," the girl put on her best vicious face towards Shego, complete with raging red that covered her from her ears to her toes. "Weren't you wearing a different shirt when she caught you?"

Shego's smile grew, Kim's shrunk. It was like a cat that just figured out that thing roaring at him was, in fact, a mouse. Mouse was a good way to describe her, if only when she got shy or pouty.

The only reason she was blushing so much was because Ron was right, she'd come in battle without her normal combat gear, fresh out of an interview. Her pants were still the same, if unbottoned slightly, not that he could see around Shego from his angle, but her fancy blouse had been replaced by her normal mission sweater.

"What're you planning, Shego?"

"Well, of course I'm going to disguise myself by stealing all Princess' clothes. Cause, you know, no one will ever look at my skin or something."

Kim shot a quick scowl at her rival, before turning back to his hiding place, "It was getting in the way, Ron. I can handle myself."

As if on cue, a blue figure crashed triumphantly into the room, escorted by a gang of burly-in-all-the-wrong-areas brutes. The cover just became a lot less covering, especially once they readied their little laser rifles.

He took a last glance at his partner, getting off a shout of; "KP!" before the shots started flying and he took off the other way.

"I'll be fine!" She shouted from her slab. With a slight huff, Kim rested back against her bindings and he disappeared through the next set of doors.

Once more, Kim and Shego were largely alone, with the meat-heads chasing the buffoon it was pretty easy to tell where everyone was. The only one who lingered shortly was Drakken himself, but the look on Shego's face, from where she'd been standing, unmoving, this entire time, was enough to elicit a small squeak from him before he, too, took off.

"You grabbed the wrong shirt?" Asked Kim.

Shego rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know you weren't wearing your sweater when you came in? You always wear your sweater!" The reply was more than a little defensive, and the green-skinned anti-heroine crossed her arms and scowled away from the redhead. This, of course, left Kim's hand free, but neither paid much attention.

"I was wearing my best blouse today!" Her tone was as low as she could keep it while shouting angrily.

"How was I supposed to notice?"

"I was wearing it for you." With that curt reply, Shego shut her mouth and flushed harder. It didn't go unnoticed, but it didn't do much to un-purse Kim's lips or un-furrow her brow.

"Well, I guess I'll pay more attention next time then," Shego muttered, almost under her breath. It wasn't a wonderful apology, but Kim knew it was high up there in Shego's book.

Kim could only slump her shoulders and sigh, letting a small smirk cross her face. She couldn't manage to stay angry at the woman anymore. The feeling was probably mutual though, she figured, since Shego's stinging comments had been lacking their bite for a long time. A noise in the distance caught her attention.

"Sounds like they're heading back, let me down, I'll go home like this."

Finally, Shego turned to regard her, still trapped to the slab in a delicious position. The attempt had been made to ignore the teen, after all, business lives and personal lives were supposed to stay seperate, but having her up like that was just too much.

Like a mouse, she just needed to be played with. "Really?" Shego asked, trailing one hand up her legs, across her thighs, and up toned abs. She hooked a finger under the hem of the sweater, pulling it up a few inches before letting it spring down.

Eyes as wide as dinner plates stared down at her, framed by a scrumptious tomato-red that the villainess could feel through the cloth of the sweater. Kim gulped, Shego found one fleshy mound and squeezed. There was almost no resistance between flesh and flesh.

"Just like this, huh?"

Running, jumping, stumbling. He launched through the doors just in time to duck a green-white flash of plasma. The two women were at it again, fuming at each other. Kim had gotten free, at least, and had pinned the green woman to the floor, but it was about time for her and Ron to get out of there.

"KP, come on!"

He kind of wondered what they did to make each other so angry all the time. But he couldn't hear the answer to that, hissed through teeth clenched to disguise her heated breath.

_"Where'd you put my bra, Shego?"_ He couldn't tell that that angry scowl, one Kim knew so well, was just how she smiled.


End file.
